


Forever, maybe

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Connor justs wants to spend forever with Hank, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor has a nightmare. Hank comforts him.





	Forever, maybe

Hank looked at Connor, sleeping next to him.  
He wasn't breathing, not moving at all.  
The first time it had been a little scary, but he had long gotten used to that by now.

Connor’s LED was a steady blue, the only thing illuminating the room.  
Hank looked at his face, with a smile.  
Some days he still couldn't believe Connor loved him. That he wanted to stay.

Sometimes he just stared at him, unbelievably thankful for this new chance at love and life he'd gotten.  
Hank didn't feel like he deserved it, no matter what Connor said. But he was immensely thankful. 

Connor shifted next to him and the blue light changed into red.  
He let his hand move over his arm, looking at him a little worried.  
The LED was blinking red, red, red.

“Hey, Connor”, he mumbled.  
Connor slowly woke up and stared at him.  
He looked terrified, the room was still a glowing red.

“You alright, Con?”  
“I - You were - there was so much blood -”  
Hank pulled him closer and held him in his arms.  
“It was just a nightmare. Everything's fine.”

Connor shivered in his arms.  
“I don't ever wanna lose you.”  
“You won't.”  
Hank pressed a kiss into his hair.  
“You don't know that.”  
Connor’s LED was still blinking.

“It was just a nightmare. We're both okay”, he kept whispering into his ear, until Connor finally relaxed a bit again in his arms.

The Android’s LED blinked yellow and he looked at him.  
“Have you thought about it?”  
Hank sighed.

He had spent years of his life wanting nothing more than to die. And now here Connor was, asking him to consider the complete opposite.  
Hank didn't know what to say.

It was experimental technology at best at the moment and yet - he thought it about it more than he'd like to admit.

“I could never stop loving you”, Connor added.  
The most surprising part was, that Hank believed that in a heartbeat. 

He didn't understand why, but he knew that Connor loved him. Hank knew Connor would love him for as long as he could - would still love him in 20 or 200 years.  
And he hated the thought of dying and leaving Connor behind.

The last few years had been the best of his life.  
Hank wanted nothing more than spend more years like this with Connor. 

But the thought of immortality was still a frightening one.  
And yet, as he looked at Connor in his arms again, he knew what he would choose. 

“Let's go talk to Kamski tomorrow”, he finally said.  
Connor looked at him, eyes wide open.  
“Really?”  
“Yes. And now go back to sleep, Con.”  
He pressed a kiss onto his LED and closed his eyes.  
Hank really couldn't think of anything better than spending forever with Connor.


End file.
